


Beach

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Dallas Stars, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jamie and Tyler meet on a beach.





	Beach

“Look out!”

Jamie looked up to see a guy on roller skates barrelling towards him, arms flailing wildly. Jamie jumped out of the way, the guy hit the curb and crashed forward into the sand.

“Are you all right?” Jamie rushed to help him.

“Yeah,” the guy said with a grin. “Guess I’m not as good on these things as I remember.” He accepted Jamie’s hand up. “Thanks. I’m Tyler.”

Jamie shook his hand. “Jamie.”

“Can I buy you a snow cone or something?” Tyler asked, gesturing at a stand down the beach from them.

Jamie hesitated but Tyler’s smile seemed sincere. “I don’t think they’re open this early but there’s a coffee shop nearby if you’d like to go there instead.”

“Sure,” Tyler said eagerly. He took a step forward and nearly fell again. “Uh do you mind if we stop at my Jeep first so I can get my shoes?” he asked with a laugh.

“So where are you from?” They started up the path to the parking lot.

“Ontario.” Tyler was holding Jamie’s arm as the path climbed.

“Really? I’m from Victoria. What brings you out here?”

Tyler laughed. “It’s a long story.”

“The best kind to have over coffee.”

“Good point. So what happened was...”


End file.
